African Confederacy
The African Confederacy The African Confederacy is a nation located in Africa with it's main goal of establishing a federal democratic government in Africa and ensuring Africa will not be taken over by European colonists. It's territory can be found all over Africa with towns mostly situated along the east coast (Swahili Coast). The African Confederation is a democratic nation with presidential elections being held every 5 weeks and with cities that have over 12 residents holding city council elections. The government of the African Confederacy was outlined by the creation of it's constitution. Recently the African Confederacy has exponential growth with all major cities in Africa joining except Port Victoria and Salisbury. With these big towns it is expected that the rest of the country may benefit from military tactics and economic skills of Fourthland which plans to help the confederacy secure Africa from foreign colonies. Towns * Swahili * Cadia * Korban * Pointe Noire * Pontifica * Troa * Thonis * Fourthland * East Fourthland * Chernogorsk * Niger * Addis Ababa * Zimbabwe * Zimbabwe2 * Kowloon * AsgardIII History The Edeni Ecumene (Ecumene meaning inhabited land) was established on the 20th of June 2018 with Ryacudo and xCptSpiffyx becoming Head of State to ensure stability with the new reformation of the country. Since then the constitution has taken effect making the nation purely democratic. Before the Edeni Ecumene was formed, the nation was known as the Union of Eden. This was a nation with many towns spanning across Africa which had xCptSpiffyx as Head of State and EmperorSelassie as Emperor which was a more ceremonial role. The nation officially was founded on the 22nd of April 2018 with Addis Ababa and Swahili joining to create the Union. As the National Parliament of the Union of Eden was completed on the 30th of April, in the nations capital of Swahili, the nation had seen a significant change. This is due to new towns joining the nation such as Fourthland and Pointe Noire. Fourthland became an important asset to the nation due to their great size in population and can be said to have joined the union because of the declining influence of the UK in the region. As towns were settled across Africa, (Addis Ababa and Tripoli) in the North, (Fortuna, Pointe Noire and Cadia) in the West, (Swahili) in the East and (Fourthland and Pontifica) in the South the Union of Eden became preoccupied on growing already made towns. This can be seen by the construction of the Emperors Palace in Addis Ababa, the shopping district in Swahili and the general growth of Cadia and Pointe Noire and the establishment of a military base in Fortuna. As the union was seeing a time of stability, democratic elections were held. The election was divisive and resulted in ButtercupBaby ,representing the Democratic Federalist Party which gained 50% of the votes, was announced the winner of the Presidential Election on the 6th of June 2018. Fourthland which was led by Wangolf had left the nation due to him losing the election by 2 votes. Fourthland decided to retaliate by creating a puppet town called Kazan which was funded by the Fourthland leader and after weeks, the town had completed a siege on the capital Swahili. During this time Swahili residents faced harassment and violence causing many to flee the town to join the newly founded nation of Ethiopia. This happened as Addis Ababa left the union, as the leader EmperorSelassie was passive and ignored the situation in Swahili he decided secede from the union. Soon after the siege ended leaving Swahili and the nation in bad shape. As reform was needed due to foreign hostility, the remaining towns of the former union had gathered to discuss a new nation as well as priorities for the future. This resulted in a change for stronger leadership as the former Town Representative Elections did not serve much of a purpose but instead will push for democratically elected city councils. Elections Category:Nations Category:Nation Category:Africa Category:Towns Category:Town Category:Union of Eden Category:Edeni Ecumene Category:African Confederacy